


Close Quarters

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Elevators, F/M, Trapped In Elevator, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:17:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10330226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

“You do realize she likes you, right?” Morgan said, motioning across the bullpen toward Y/N.

Spencer’s face dropped in confusion, the corners of his mouth stretching out into a grimace of sorts. “You think she likes me?”

“No, I don’t think, I know,” Morgan laughed. Y/N was constantly doing all those little things that one associated with flirting. Since she started, she’d taken any opportunity possible to get Reid to notice her advances. Nearly every morning, his coffee would be waiting on his desk, a little heart adorning the outside in marker. If he was feeling down, she’d put her hand lovingly on his arm; she didn’t do that with everyone. She always laughed at his corny jokes and she seemed genuinely interested in his ramblings, whether they be about work or Star Wars. “She is absolutely into you.”

For weeks Spencer had wondered if she was actually flirting with him or whether he was reading into something that wasn’t there. He wasn’t good with this kind of thing and he didn’t want to assume that she liked him like that - maybe she was just being nice. Just last week, they were out on assignment together and he’d been rambling about the board game Parcheesi; he couldn’t even remember how they’d gotten onto the topic, but as per usual, he’d been rambling. 

“You know Parcheesi is actually the Americanized version of the Indian game Parchisi, which is the younger sibling of a game called Chaupar. That was a slightly more intricate version of Parcheesi played by Indian aristocracy, specifically Mogul Emperor Akbar, not the one from Star Wars…” He’d looked over to see her smiling from ear-to-ear, listening intently to his coffee-fueled Star Wars/Parcheesi ramblings. Spencer felt like he should’ve stopped there, but once he got started, he couldn’t stop himself. “In fact, Akbar made a life-size version of the game that he played in his palace gardens, using harem girls as the pawns.”

“Oh my god, what a tool,” she’d laughed, placing her hand on his arm. “Well, maybe you and I can play the American board game one of these days. I haven’t played it since I was a kid. I used to love it.”

A normal guy would’ve made a move at that point, actually, they probably would’ve made a move a million years ago, but Spencer couldn’t actually comprehend her interest, so he said nothing and changed the conversation back to work. 

Snapping back to the present moment, Spencer sat down at his desk just as Hotch called for him. “Reid, can you and Y/N take a look down in the file room for the Beyer case file from 20 years ago? It’s one of the few we haven’t put into the digital system yet and I’d like to give it to Garcia.”

Giving him a nod, Spencer called over to Y/N, who was fixing her third cup of coffee for the day. “Hotch needs the file on Beyers. Can you help me?”

“Anything for you, Spencer,” she smiled warmly, placing the coffee on her desk and heading with him toward the elevator. They hit the button for the file room and watched as the doors closed with Y/N playfully punching Spencer’s arm. She liked doing that a lot, and Spencer didn’t want to admit he thought it was cute. Lights flickered as they moved down floor after floor, when all of a sudden the movements ground down to a halt. “What just happened?” she asked.

This had happened to Spencer once before on a case; he was with Morgan at the time, and the elevator had been much more rickety. “I’m gonna say that considering the lights also went out, the building lost power.”

“Damn snow.” It had been slightly snowy and amazingly windy since this morning and apparently the power lines couldn’t take it anymore, so they were stuck. 

In reality only five minutes had passed since the power went out, but the silence that hung between, as well as something else Spencer didn’t know how to describe, made it feel so much longer. More than once, he’d heard a sharp intake of breath come from her. She seemed like she wanted to say something. “Spencer?” she asked. “Do you like me? Like, romantically? Because I like you and I’ve been dropping hints. I don’t know whether you haven’t reciprocated because you don’t feel that way or because you just weren’t aware that I’ve been flirting with you.”

“I…” he started, not knowing exactly what to say. When he looked up though, he could see the question in her eyes, the absolute need to know. Instead of saying anything more, he closed the space between them, pressing his lips to hers before realizing there was a camera in the elevator.

As he pulled away, she caught sight of what he was looking at. “The power’s down. It means the camera’s off,” she breathed, taking his face in her hands and turning him toward her again. “Kiss me.”

With a deep breath, he took another step toward her, backing her into the corner under the camera and bracing his hands on either side of her body. He swallowed hard as she snaked her hands inside his jacket, wrapping her arms around his waist. Once his tongue slipped into her mouth and they began to devour each other with no thoughts of the consequences of getting caught, she gently tugged at the shirt underneath her grasp. “I’m sorry,” she said, bringing her hands up to his face. She was going to quickly without any regard for whether he was comfortable or not. She’d wanted him for so long that hormones and need had outweighed everything else. “I shouldn’t be doing this.”

“Why not?” he asked, his heated breath floating around her neck. “Did I do something wrong?” Maybe he was a horrible kisser and she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. He tucked his hair behind his ear as she smiled at him.

“You did nothing wrong, Spencer. I’ve wanted you for a very long time, but I’m moving quickly without any regard for anything but my own need and that’s not okay. I didn’t mean to put you in an uncomfortable situation.” Looking up at the camera and around the enclosed elevator, she wondered how much longer they would have to be in here - things might be about to get awkward.

Once again, her eyes darted to his lips, but just as she was about to push away to make this a little less awkward, he rolled his body into hers, taking her mouth in another body-searing kiss. “I want you too, Y/N,” he muttered, tangling his hands in her hair. “More than I’ve ever wanted anyone. I just don’t know how to go about these types of things.”

With a smile, she lifted her right leg up, resting it on his hip. His hand drifted to her bottom, tugging her pencil skirt up just enough that he could touch her heated center. “Are you sure you don’t know how to go about these kinds of things?” she giggled into his ear, a gasp stuttering its way out of her as his digits slid against her core. “You seem like you know what you’re doing.”

His thumb grazed her cheek as their tongues danced around each other. From behind, his fingers inched ever closer to her clit, her panties dampening with need for him. “Do you think you can make me come before the elevator starts up again?”

“Is that a challenge?” he asked with a raised eyebrow. He always did love a challenge. In response, he pressed his fingers deeper into her wet heat, watching as her eyes fluttered closed at his touch. “To answer your question, yes I think I can.”

She giggled into his ear, nibbling at the tender flesh at his neck as he worked his fingers against her aching sex. Thank god there were no eyes on them right now, no other ears within distance to hear her whimper for him. “More,” she commanded, reaching underneath his jacket once more to grab at his ass and bring him closer to her. “Make me come.”

Bringing his hand toward her front, he cupped her sex with his palm, rubbing gentle circles against her clit as his fingers slid inside. “Oh fuck,” she groaned, seeing the elevator lights go on out of nowhere. “New challenge, can you make me come before we get down to the file room floor.”

With renewed determination, he hooked his two fingers inside her, pulling them forward in that ‘come hither’ motion that brought the sweet, intense pressure to her innermost core. As the beginnings of an orgasm rolled through her, she grabbed his head in both hands and bit down on his bottom lip, which caused him to increase the pressure he was torturing her with. “Fuck, Spencer, oh my god.” Even though the wall was holding her up on one side and Spencer had her in his arms, she practically collapsed from the intensity of it all. “You won.”

“I think I won too,” he chuckled, taking his fingers into his mouth to taste her sweetness much to her surprise. “Actually I think I might have won more.” Just as Y/N ironed out the wrinkles in her skirt and Spencer readjusted his shirt, the doors opened with her walking out first and Spencer close behind. 

As they made their way to the file room, they overheard a conversation between two other agents they didn’t know that well. “I knew the power wouldn’t be out for long, we have backup generators,” the one man said. 

“Yea, I know,” his friend said, pressing the button for the elevator. “They have the backup generator so they can turn it on immediately. That way they don’t have to be without the cameras for long.”

Both Spencer and Y/N stopped dead in their tracks. Spencer sucked in his lips and Y/N bit down on hers. “The cameras were on?” he asked.

She nodded and shrugged. “Oops.”


	2. Out in the Open

Someone probably saw them. Dammit.

“What should we do?” Spencer asked as they walked into the file room.

The small 8x8 room was one of the last in the building to hold any of their old files, so it might take them a while to find what they were looking for. “There really isn’t anything we can do, Spence,” she laughed as she shrugged her shoulders. “If we got caught, we got caught.”

“But what if someone fires us?” he panicked, filing through the cabinets drawers at lightning speed. “I don’t know what I would do if I weren’t working here.” He kept going, freaking out about the possibility of getting caught, so she turned around and grabbed his face in her hands.

“Spence, listen to me,” she started, remembering what JJ told her about those kinds of rules. “JJ once told me that the reason those rules exist is because of Rossi. If nothing happened to Rossi because of something like this, then he’s not going to let anything happen to either of us.” Instead of going back to the cabinets like they should have, she backed him up toward the door. “And there are no cameras in here at all, which frankly I think is stupid, but it kind of works in our favor right now.”

With a shy smile, Spencer looked around the room. “Are you sure there are no cameras in here?” She kept laughing as his eyes darted around the room and his arousal hardened once again underneath her touch. 

“I’m absolutely positive,” she replied, grazing her teeth against his neck. “I was thinking I might be able to return the favor.” She dropped to her knees with a wink, undoing his belt and releasing his length from his restraints. He nearly collapsed when he heard her mutter ‘mine’ against his cock. “There may not be any cameras in here, but if you don’t keep quiet we’re definitely gonna get caught.”

Through gritted teeth, he looked down and said, “How the hell am I supposed to quiet when you’re sucking my cock?” The forward language he used made her shiver.

Without taking her eyes off of him, she reached down with one hand to touch herself, while the other held his arousal so she could lick up the length of him. “I don’t know,” she laughed, “but if you don’t want to get caught, I’d suggest you find a way.” 

As she finished speaking, he braced his hands in her hair and pushed his head back into the door. His only hope of staying quiet was to bite his lip, so that’s what he did, increasing the pressure as she swallowed nearly his entire length. Looking at her was going to make the need to moan worse, but he didn’t care. The moment he looked down, he saw her sliding his length out of her throat. “Oh. My. God,” he groaned as quietly as he could. “We have to do this at a point where I can scream, because this is killing me.” A rumbling laugh crept its way up her throat, causing it to vibrate around his member, nearly causing him to collapse right then and there. 

His need to groan became worse, so he bit down even harder on his lip. He wouldn’t have been surprised if he started to draw blood. While she continued to bob up and down on his arousal, she continued to play with herself, moaning around him as she brought him closer and closer to his release. “Y/N,” he whispered, tilting her head up toward him, “I’m gonna…I’m…”

“I want you to come in my mouth,” she said as she pulled off him. “Less clean up that way.” She winked again and he was pretty sure he was about to die.

Immediately, she went back to his cock, wrapping her lips around him and providing just the right amount of suction to make him lose it. “Fuck, Y/N…your mouth is amazing,” he laughed quietly. Releasing his hands from her hair, he allowed them to fall at his sides, taking in the view of her still on her knees, sucking the last drops from him.

“We should probably get back to work now,” she laughed as she stood up. “Plus, I think we both need a few minutes to compose ourselves before we go back upstairs.”

That was probably the understatement of the century. Y/N went back to looking through the files, but Spencer, needed a minute to lose his erection enough to comfortably situate his pants again. “Jesus…”

After composing himself, he zipped up and went back to searching through the files. It took them another ten minutes to find it, but once they had it, both were poised enough to go back upstairs. “You sure I’m good,” he asked, looking down at his pants.

“You’re fine,” she laughed. “I’m good?” She spun around for him so he could make sure there was no physical evidence of what just happened.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of the way her ass looked in her skirt. “You’re more than good.” A short ride in the elevator later, during which the power (thankfully or unthankfully) didn’t go out, the two were back upstairs and headed toward Garcia’s office. She was the one who was going to be inputting the information on the old Beyer case, so they figured they would just go give it to her immediately. 

As they walked into her office, she turned around, legs crossed. “Well, well, well,” she said knowingly. “What took you two so long?”

Spencer already looked like he wanted to piss himself, but Y/N played it off. “It was stuck in the bowels of hell down there,” she said. “Took us a bit to find it.”

Garcia took the file from her hand with a smirk and spun around, pressing a button on the computer. What popped up caused Spencer to spin around and slam Garcia’s door shut. There they were, up against the wall of the elevator. The camera didn’t catch much considering she had purposely stood under it, but there was absolutely no doubt from the angle that something sexual was going down at the time. “Oh my god, Garcia,” Spencer begged, “Please erase this. I know you can.”

“I don’t know…” she said. Both Y/N and Spencer pleaded with her to work her techie magic. “On one condition.”

“What is it?” Y/N said. She was ready to pay through the nose for Garcia to rid the evidence from the hard drive. 

“Tell me the truth, was the reason you took so long because something happened in the file room?”

Spencer didn’t want to admit anything, but if that was the price to pay for secrecy Y/N was all for it. “That’s your price? I tell you, you erase?”

Garcia nodded. “Then yes,” Y/N admitted. “Something was happening in the file room. Now…erase.”

With just a few clicks of the keyboard, she was able to pretend the cameras came on just a bit later than the actually did. “Thank you, Garcia,” Spencer said as they left the room.

The two walked back to their desks in near silence, but Y/N texted him to tell him that all of that and more was going to have to happen again later. Once they walked back into the bullpen, Spencer went back to his desk and Y/N went to tell Hotch the deed was done. 

She knocked on his door to let him know. But as soon as she pulled the door closed to go back to her own desk, she noticed Hotch smirk at her through the glass. Dammit.


End file.
